


Si vous y tenez.

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [7]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M, kaamelott - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré par l'épisode "Le Tourment", où Perceval harcèle Arthur pour que ce dernier lui dise s'il l'aime ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si vous y tenez.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nephtys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nephtys).



> Tout à Alexandre Astier.

Le roi Arthur s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était exactement le genre de choses à ne pas faire dans ce cas.

"Perceval, vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer.  
\- Oui mais sire, je voudrais savoir…  
\- Je vous ai déjà répondu la dernière fois.  
\- Oui mais vous avez dit que c'était du chantage affectif…"

Qu'y avait-il de pire que Perceval apprenant un nouveau mot ? Perceval apprenant un nouveau mot et se souvenant qu'il l'avait déjà utilisé devant lui.

"Vous aviez peur que je parte si vous disiez que vous ne m'aimez pas !  
\- Perceval, si je ne vous aimais pas, je n'aurais aucune raison de souhaiter que vous restiez à la Table Ronde. A vrai dire, je ferais certainement tout pour vous faire partir.  
\- Mais peut-être que vous n'osez pas !  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Je vous serai sans doute utile, un jour !"

Oh, ça, Arthur espérait bien que non.

"Bon, on va quand même pas tout recommencer ! Où est-ce qu'ils déjeunent, les autres chevaliers ?  
\- Oui sire je sais, mais…  
\- Mais bon sang Perceval, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Enfin, allons, si vous y tenez : je vous aime, voilà !  
\- Oui, mais là, vous le dîtes encore parce que vous voulez pas que je parte.  
\- Mais si je ne veux pas que je parte, c'est JUSTEMENT parce que je vous aime bien !  
\- Ah bon ?"

Le roi compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

"Oui.  
\- Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça…  
\- Bon, maintenant, vous êtes éclairé. Je peux finir de déjeuner tranquille ?  
\- Oui sire."

Perceval resta silencieux tout le long du repas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur n'y tienne plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?  
\- Mais rien sire !  
\- Non, ça, c'est pas possible, avec vous. Alors dîtes-le moi tout de suite ou je vais m'énerver.  
\- Eh bien, vous savez, sire, je vous aime bien aussi."

Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Bon. Eh bien… merci, Perceval.  
\- De rien, sire."

Un. Deux. Trois.

"Mais, sire…"

Et voilà.

"Oui, Perceval ?  
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me le redire ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Que vous m'aimez. Vous pourriez me le redire ? De temps en temps ?  
\- ...  
\- Parce que, sinon, j'ai peur de l'oublier. Ou de ne plus y croire. De penser que vous l'avez dit parce que…  
\- Perceval.  
\- Oui sire ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'abuser un peu, là ? Mais vraiment un tout petit peu ?  
\- Mais sire…"

En un sens, il avait le choix. Soit il accédait à la requête du chevalier, soit il laissait celui-ci le lui redemander à chaque repas.

Cela étant, il pouvait très bien ne plus déjeuner avec Perceval.

"... si vous y tenez.  
\- Je vous remercie, messire.  
\- Mais juste de temps en temps !  
\- Oui, sire.  
\- Et plus de scènes !  
\- Promis, sire.  
\- Bien."

Une. Deux. Trois.

"Sire ?  
\- ... _oui_ , Perceval ?  
\- Vous pourriez me le redire, là, maintenant ? Comme ça je l'aurai encore dans les oreilles jusqu'à la prochaine fois."

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.  
**  
FIN.**


End file.
